digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Digimon
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is a list of fictional characters known as Digimon: * Digitama — Digi-egg/Digitama * Baby I — Baby/Fresh * Baby 2 — In-Training * Child — Rookie * Adult — Champion * Perfect — Ultimate * Ultimate — Mega Although Perfect and Ultimate are the official translations for the last three levels, some fans use Complete for Perfect and Final for Ultimate. Listed below are the names of every known Digimon to date, which includes a total of 881 different species of Digimon. Some of the Digimon listed are Digimon modified by the X-Antibody (those that originated from that are listed as Carries X-Antibody). Where applicable, the list uses the English name of the Digimon, which in many cases differ from the Japanese; in the Digimon fandom, use of one group of names over the other is not universal. A * AeroVeedramon * Agumon * Agunimon * Airdramon * Akatorimon * Aldamon * Allomon * Alphamon ** Alphamon (Ultimate War Blade King Dragon) * AncientBeetlemon * AncientGarurumon * AncientGreymon * AncientKazemon * AncientMegatheriumon * AncientMermaimon * AncientSphinxmon * AncientTroiamon * AncientVolcamon * AncientWisemon * Andromon * Angemon * Angewomon * Ankylomon * Antylamon * Anubismon * Apemon * Apocalymon * Apollomon * Aquilamon * Arbormon * Archelomon * Argomon * Arkadimon * Armadillomon * Armageddemon * Armormon * Arukenimon * Aruraumon * Astamon * Asuramon * Aurumon * Azulongmon B * Babamon * Babydmon * Baihumon * Bakemon * BantyoLeomon ** BantyoLeomon Burst Mode * Barbamon * Baronmon * Bearmon * Beelzemon ** Beelzemon Blast Mode ** Beelzemon X * Beetlemon * Belphemon Sleep Mode ** Belphemon Rage Mode * Beowulfmon * Betamon ** Betamon X * Betsumon * BigMamemon * BioCoatlmon * BioDarkdramon * BioLotusmon * BioSpinomon * BioStegomon * BioThunderbirmon * Birdramon * BishopChessmon * Biyomon ** Biyomon (Savers-exclusive) * BlackAgumon * BlackGabumon * BlackGargomon * BlackGarurumon * BlackGatomon * BlackGreymon * BlackGrowlmon * BlackGuilmon * BlackImperialdramon * BlackKingNumemon * BlackMegaGargomon * BlackMetalGarurumon * BlackRapidmon * BlackSeraphimon * BlackWarGreymon ** BlackWarGreymon X * BlackWarGrowlmon * BladeKuwagamon * Blimpmon * Blossomon * BlueMeramon * Boarmon * Bokomon * Boltmon * BomberNanimon * Bombmon * Boogeymon * Botamon * Brachiomon * Breakdramon * Budmon * Bukamon * Bulbmon * Bullmon * BushiAgumon * Burgermon * BurningGreymon * Burpmon * Butterflymon C * Callismon * Calmaramon * Calumon * Candlemon * Cannonbeemon (Carries X-Antibody) * Cannondramon * Cardmon * CatchMamemon * Centarumon * Cerberumon ** Cerberumon X * Chameleonmon * ChaosBlackWarGreymon * Chaosdramon * ChaosGallantmon * ChaosGallantmon C * ChaosGrimmon * Chaosmon * ChaosPiedmon * ChaosMetalSeadramon * Chapumon * Chatsuramon * Cherrymon * Cherubimon * ChibiKiwimon * Chibomon * Chicchimon * Chronomon Destroyer Mode * Chronomon Holy Mode * Chrysalimon * Chuchidarumon * Chuumon * ClavisAngemon (Carries X-Antibody) * ClearAgumon * Clockmon * Coelamon * Commandramon * Conomon * Coredramon ** Coredramon (Blue) * Coronamon * Crabmon ** Crabmon X * Craniummon * Crescemon * Crusadermon * Cupimon * Cyberdramon * Cyclonemon D * Daemon * Daipenmon * d'Arcmon * Darkdramon * DarkLizardmon * DarkSuperStarmon * DarkTyrannomon * Datamon * Datirimon * DexDorugamon (Carries X-Antibody) * DexDorugoramon (Carries X-Antibody) * DexDoruGreymon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dexmon (Carries X-Antibody) * Deltamon * DemiDevimon * DemiMeramon * DemiVeemon * Depthmon * Deputymon * Deramon * Destromon * Devidramon * Devimon * Devitamamon * Diaboromon * Dianamon * Diatrymon * Digitamamon * Digmon * DinoBeemon * Dinohyumon * DinoRexmon (Carries X-Antibody) * DinoTigermon (Carries X-Antibody) * Divermon * Dobermon ** Dobermon X * Dodomon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dogmon * Dokugumon * Dokunemon * Dolphmon * Dominimon * Dorimon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dorugamon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dorugoramon (Carries X-Antibody) * DoruGreymon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dorumon (Carries X-Antibody) * DotAgumon * DotFalcomon * DotMirageGaogamon * DotShineGreymon * Doumon * Dracmon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dracomon * Dragomon * Drimogemon * Duftmon ** Duftmon Leopard Mode ** Duftmon X * Duskmon * Dynasmon ** Dynasmon X E * Eaglemon * Ebemon ** Ebemon X * EbiBurgermon * Ebidramon * Ebonwumon * ElDoradimon * Elecmon * Elephantmon * EmperorGreymon * Etemon * Examon * ExoGrimmon * ExTyrannomon * ExVeemon F * Falcomon ** Falcomon (Species) * Fanbeemon (Carries X-Antibody) * Fanglongmon * Fangmon * Firamon * Flamedramon * Flamemon * FlameWizardmon * Flaremon * Flarerizamon * Floramon * Flybeemon * Flymon * Frigimon * Frogmon * Frimon * Fufumon (Carries X-Antibody) * Fugamon * Fuujinmon Ga-Gh * Gabumon ** Gabumon X * Gaiamon * Gaiomon (Carries X-Antibody) * Galacticmon * Gallantmon ** Gallantmon Crimson Mode ** Gallantmon X * Gaogamon * Gomamon * Gaomon * Garbagemon * Gargomon * Gargoylemon * Garudamon ** Garudamon X * Garurumon ** Garurumon X * Gatomon ** Gatomon X * Gawappamon * Gazimon ** Gazimon X * Gekomon * GeoGreymon * Geremon * Gesomon ** Gesomon X * Ghoulmon Gi-Gu * Gigadramon * GigaSeadramon (Carries X-Antibody) * Gigasmon * Gigimon * GinRyumon (Carries X-Antibody) * Giromon * Gizamon * Gladimon * Goblimon * GoldNumemon * Goldramon ** Goldramon X * GoldVeedramon * Golemon * Gomamon ** Gomamon X * Gorillamon * Gotsumon ** Gotsumon X * Grademon (Carries X-Antibody) * GrandisKuwagamon (Carries X-Antibody) * GranDracmon (Carries X-Antibody) * GranKuwagamon * GranLocomon * GrapLeomon * Greymon ** Greymon X * Grimmon * Grizzlymon * Groundramon * Growlmon ** Growlmon X * Grumblemon * Gryphonmon * GuardiAngemon * Guardromon * Guilmon ** Guilmon X * Gulfmon * Gummymon * Gururumon H * Hagurumon ** Hagurumon X * Halsemon * Harimogemon * Harpymon * Hawkmon * HerculesKabuterimon ** HerculesKabuterimon X * Hermmon * HiAndromon * HippoGryphomon * HisyaRumon (Carries X-Antibody) * HolyAngemon * HolyDigitamamon * Honeybeemon * Hookmon * Hopmon * Hyogamon I * IceDevimon * IceLeomon ** IceLeomon X * Icemon * Ikkakumon * Imperialdramon ** Imperialdramon Fighter Mode ** Imperialdramon Paladin Mode * Impmon * Indramon * Infermon J * J-Mojyamon * Jagamon * JagerLowemon * JetSilphymon * JewelBeemon * Jijimon * JumboGamemon * Justimon * Jyarimon K * Kabukimon * Kabuterimon * Kamemon * Kangaroomon * Kapurimon * Karatenmon * KaratsukiNumemon * Kazemon * KendoGarurumon * Kenkimon * Keramon * Ketomon * Kiimon * Kimeramon * KingChessmon * KingEtemon * KingSukamon * Kiwimon * KnightChessmon * Knightmon * KoDokugumon * Koemon * KoHagurumon (Carries X-Antibody) * KoKabuterimon * Kokatorimon * Kokomon * Kokuwamon ** Kokuwamon X * Kongoumon * Korikakumon * Koromon * Kotemon * Kougamon * Kudamon * Kumamon * Kumbhiramon * Kunemon * Kuramon * Kuwagamon ** Kuwagamon X * Kuzuhamon * Kyaromon * Kyokyomon (Carries X-Antibody) * Kyubimon * Kyukimon L * Labramon * LadyDevimon * Lalamon * Lampmon * Leafmon * Leomon ** Leomon X * Leormon * Leviamon * Liomon * Lilamon * Lilithmon * Lillymon ** Lillymon X * LoaderLeomon * Lobomon * Locomon * Lopmon * Loewemon * Lucemon ** Lucemon Chaos Mode ** Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode ** Lucemon Larva * Lunamon * Lykamon * Lynxmon M * MachGaogamon * Machinedramon * MagnaAngemon * Magnadramon ** Magnadramon X * MagnaGarurumon * Magnamon ** Magnamon X * Maildramon * Majiramon * Makuramon * MaloMyotismon * Mamemon ** Mamemon X * MameTyramon (Carries X-Antibody) * Mammothmon ** Mammothmon X * Manbomon * Mantaraymon ** Mantaraymon X * MarineAngemon * MarineDevimon * Marsmon * MasterTyrannomon * MasterVeedramon * Matadormon (Carries X-Antibody) * MedievalGallantmon (Carries X-Antibody) * Megadramon * MegaGargomon * MegaKabuterimon * MegaSeadramon ** MegaSeadramon X * Megidramon ** Megidramon X * Mekanorimon * Mephistomon * Meramon * Mercurimon * Mercurymon * Mermaimon * MetalEtemon * MetalGarurumon ** MetalGarurumon X * MetalGreymon ** MetalGreymon X * MetalKabuterimon * MetalKoromon * MetallifeKuwagamon * MetalMamemon ** MetalMamemon X * MetalPhantomon (Carries X-Antibody) * MetalPiranhmon (Carries X-Antibody) * MetalSeadramon * MetalTyrannomon ** MetalTyrannomon X * Metamormon * Meteormon * Mihiramon * Mikemon * Millenniummon * Minervamon * Minomon * Minotarumon * MirageGaogamon ** MirageGaogamon Burst Mode * Missimon * ModokiBetamon * Mojyamon * Mokumon * Monochromon ** Monochromon X * Monodramon * Monzaemon * Moon=Millenniummon * Moonmon * Moosemon * MoriShellmon * Mothmon * Motimon * Muchomon * Mummymon * Murmuxmon * Mushroomon * Musyamon * Myotismon * Mystimon N * Nanimon * Neemon * Nefertimon ** Nefertimon X * NeoDevimon * Neptunmon * Ninjamon * NiseAgumon Hakase * NiseDrimogemon * Nohemon * Numemon * Nyaromon * Nyokimon O * Octomon * Ogremon * Ogudomon * Oinkmon * Okuwamon ** Okuwamon X * Omekamon * Omnimon ** Omnimon X * Onismon * Ophanimon ** Ophanimon C * Opossumon * Orcamon * Orochimon * Oryxmon * Otamamon ** Otamamon D ** Otamamon X * OwRyumon Pab-Pal * Pabumon * Pagumon * Paildramon * Pajiramon * Palmon ** Palmon X Pan-Puw * Pandamon * Panimon * Paomon * Parallelmon * Parasimon * Parrotmon * Patamon * PawnChessmon * Peacockmon * Peckmon * Pegasusmon * Penguinmon * Persiamon * Petaldramon * PetitMamon * Petitmon * Phantomon * Pharaohmon * Phoenixmon * Phascomon * Phelesmon * Piddomon * Piedmon * PileVolcamon * Pinamon * Pipismon * Pitimon * Piximon * PlatinumNumemon * PlatinumSukamon * Plesiomon ** Plesiomon X * Pokyupamon * Ponchomon * Popomon * Poromon * Poyomon * Prairiemon * PrinceMamemon ** PrinceMamemon X * Psychemon * Pteramon ** Pteramon X * Pucchiemon * Puffmon * Pukumon * Pumpkinmon * Punimon * Puppetmon * Pupumon ** Pupumon X * Puroromon (Carries X-Antibody) * Pururumon * Puttomon * Puwamon Q * Qilinmon * Quetzalmon * QueenChessmon R * Rabbitmon * Raidenmon * Raidramon * Raihimon * Raijinmon * Ranamon * Rapidmon (Armor) * Rapidmon (Ultimate) * Reptiledramon (Carries X-Antibody) * Raremon * Ravemon ** Ravemon Burst Mode * Reapermon * RedVeedramon * RedVegiemon * Regulumon * Rekisumon * Renamon * Reppamon * Reremon * RhinoKabuterimon * Rhinomon ** Rhinomon X * Rinkmon * RiseGreymon * Roachmon * Rockmon * Rosemon ** Rosemon Burst Mode ** Rosemon X * Ryudamon (Carries X-Antibody) S * Saberdramon * SaberLeomon * Saggitarimon * Sakkakumon * Sakuyamon * Salamandermon * Salamon ** Salamon X * Sandiramon * SandYanmamon * Sangloupmon (Carries X-Antibody) * SantaAgumon * Scorpiomon ** Scorpiomon X * Seadramon ** Seadramon X * Sealsdramon * Seahomon * Searchmon * Seasarmon * Sepikmon * Seraphimon * Sethmon * ShadowSeraphimon * ShadowToyAgumon * ShadowWereGarurumon * Shadramon * Shakkoumon * Shamanmon * Shaomon * Shaujinmon * Sheepmon * Shellmon * ShimaUnimon * ShineGreymon ** ShineGreymon Burst Mode ** ShineGreymon Ruin Mode * ShogunGekomon * Shurimon * Silphymon * Sinduramon * SkullBarukimon (Carries X-Antibody) * SkullGreymon * SkullMammothmon ** SkullMammothmon X * SkullMeramon * SkullSatamon * SkullScorpiomon * Slayerdramon * Sleipmon * Snatchmon * Snimon * SnowAgumon * SnowBotamon * SnowGoblimon * Solarmon * Sorcerymon * Soulmon * Spinomon * Starmon ** Starmon X * Stegomon * Stingmon * Strabimon * Strikedramon * Submarimon * Suijinmon * Sukamon * Sunflowmon * Sunmon * SuperStarmon * Surfimon * Susanoomon * Swanmon * Swimmon * Syakomon ** Syakomon X T * Tanemon * Tankmon * Tankdramon * Taomon * Tapirmon * Technodramon * Tekkamon * Tentomon * Terriermon * Thunderbirdmon * Thundermon ** Thundermon X * TigerVespamon (Carries X-Antibody) * Tinmon * TobuCatmon (Carries X-Antibody) * Togemogumon * Togemon ** Togemon X * Tokomon ** Tokomon X * TorikaraBallmon * Tortomon * Toucanmon * ToyAgumon * Trailmon * Triceramon ** Triceramon X * Truiemon * Tsubumon * Tsukaimon * Tsumemon * Tsunomon * Tuskmon * Tylomon ** Tylomon X * Tyrannomon * TyrantKabuterimon U * UlforceVeedramon ** UlforceVeedramon Future Mode ** UlforceVeedramon X ** UlforceVeedramon Zero (V-Tamer-exclusive) * UltimateBrachiomon (Carries X-Antibody) * UltimateChaosmon * Umon * Unimon * Upamon V * Vademon ** Vademon X * Varodurumon * Vajramon * Valkyrimon * Veedramon ** Veedramon Zero (V-Tamer-exclusive) * Veemon * Vegiemon * Velgemon * Vemmon * VenomMyotismon * Vermilimon * Vi-Elecmon * VictoryGreymon * Vikaralamon * Vikemon * Vilemon * Viximon * Volcamon * Volcdramon (Carries X-Antibody) * VR-Apocaly/VR-Apocalymon * VR-BWarGrey/VR-BlackWarGreymon * VR-CDuke/VR-Gallantmon Crimson Mode * VR-Duke/VR-Gallantmon * VR-Imperial/VR-Imperialdramon Paladin Mode * VR-Omega/VR-Omnimon * VR-SaintGalgo/VR-MegaGargomon * VR-Sakuya/VR-Sakuyamon * VR-Venom/VR-VenomMyotismon * VR-WarGrey/VR-WarGreymon W * Wanyamon * WarGreymon ** WarGreymon X * WarGrowlmon ** WarGrowlmon X * WaruMonzaemon * WaruSeadramon * Waspmon (Carries X-Antibody) * Weedmon * Wendigomon * WereGarurumon ** WereGarurumon X * Whamon * Wingdramon * Wisemon * Witchmon * Wizardmon * Woodmon * Wormmon Y * Yaamon * Yanmamon * Yasyamon * Yatagaramon * Yokomon * Youkomon * Yuramon Z * Z'dGarurumon * Zanbamon * ZeedMillenniummon * Zephyrmon * Zerimon * Zhuqiaomon * Zudomon * Zurumon Other Other digital lifeforms * Analogman/A * Behemoth * Creatures of the Dark Whirlpool * D-Reaper * Data Guardian * DigiGnomes * Gennai * Gizmon ** Gizmon AT ** Gizmon XT * Grani * Lord Megadeath * Mecha Rogues * NeoCrimson * Overlord GAIA * Vaccine Guardian * Virus Guardian * Yggdrasil ** Yggdrasil 7_D6 Contest Digimon * Babydramon * Earthdramon * Huntermon * PunchNarabimon * Harimogemon CD-Drama exclusive Digimon * CheerGirlmon * Decaymon * Fishermon * JokiChuumon * KitaKitsunemon * Kyuukanmon * Rebelmon * Shadmon * Slithermon * Urashimamon C'mon Digimon Digimon exclusive to C'mon Digimon * Bun * Deathmon * Death-Devimon * Death-Meramon * Death-MetalGreymon * Death-Airdramon * Death-Tyrannomon *Original design versions of: **Koromon **Agumon **Betamon **Greymon **Tyrannomon **Airdramon **Meramon **Devimon **Seadramon **MetalGreymon See also * List of Chosen Digimon * List of Fresh Digimon * List of human characters in the Digimon series *List of Digimon